


Dalmatian Senses # 3 - "Smell"

by TilDawnTomorrow



Series: Dalmatian Senses [3]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Feral, Frottage, Furry, Incest, M/M, Scents & Smells, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilDawnTomorrow/pseuds/TilDawnTomorrow
Summary: Little did Dante know his older brother could smell his weakness a mile away.





	Dalmatian Senses # 3 - "Smell"

With the grouchiest frown, Dante marched into the bathroom, ushered in by his older brother Dylan.

“I’m not going to ask you again, Dante.” Dylan commanded as his younger brother turned around to face him. “Get in the shower. Now!”

“And I’m not gonna tell you again, Dylan.” The goth dalmatian replied in defiance. “No!”

“Oh for dog’s sake!” The older dalmatan slapped his paw against his face, fed up with his younger brother’s stubborness. “Will you get over it? It won’t kill you to be on your natural coat for one evening!”

“Dylan, this,” Dante stated, gesturing his dark-toned fur, “is my natural coat.”

“There he goes again.” Dylan rolled his eyes.

“The fur beneath it? That’s not me anymore.” He proclaimed dramatically. “And I refuse to be stripped away from my true identity!”

“How many times are we gonna go through this?” Dylan sighed at his brother’s theatrics. “This has nothing to do with you dying your fur black.” He reiterated. “It’s about your smell.”

“What’s so bad about it?” Dante questioned, unmoved.

“Dude, you haven’t showered in three weeks!” The older brother pleaded. “And while I appreciate that you're using deodorant, it's already mixing with your stench and making it worse.”

“Then so be it!” Dante reasserted with pride. “I’ve decided to stay in my true colors from now on. Never to return to my old appearance. And if my smell is the price to pay, then I’ll gladly pay it!”

Dylan scowled, his last slivers of patience wearing incredibly thin. “Ok, you know what? It’s come to this then.” He turned and closed the door, locking it. “Unless you step in that shower and clean yourself, neither of us are getting out of this bathroom. Got it?”

“Pfft, is that your threat?” The younger brother raised an eyebrow, unfazed. “Bring it on, brother. I can sit here all day.”

They shot leers at one another. The challenge was on.

Dylan knew it wasn’t going to be as simple. His brother had advantage: he was an expert at sitting and doing absolutely nothing for long periods of time. He himself, on the other hand, couldn’t spend a minute without needing something to occupy himself with. Dylan knew Dante counted on this and that he’d most likely be the first to cede and exit the bathroom.

Of course, he could just go out and lock Dante by himself, but there two problems. Without Dylan there to put pressure on him, Dante would have less of a reason to give in and would just stay put all day, feeding on toothpaste if he had to. Plus, it’d mean that, in order for someone else to come in, he’d have to release him.

But Dylan had come prepared. Very prepared. For he had a secret weapon, a hidden tactic. No younger brother of his was going to outsmart him. And after minutes of staring at him in silence, he knew it was time to deploy it.

Dylan sniffed the air. “Hmm.” He sniffed again, analyzing the scent. “Is that…forest spirit?”

“Uh, what?” A confused Dante interrogated.

“Yeah, your deodorant.” He stepped forward. “Forest spirit scent. I’ve used it before.” He took in a deep breath. “Good choice on deodorant, brother.” He commended. “Wouldn’t expect less from such a keen nose like yours.”

“Ok, what’s going on here?” Dante wasn’t going to be taken for a fool. He knew his brother was up to something and was determined to stop him.

“See, dog noses are an impressive thing.” Dylan explained as he stepped closer to the younger dalmatian. “They have three hundred million olfactory receptors built in. 50 more times than human noses do.

He began to walk circles around Dante, sniffing now and then as if to demonstrate. “But that’s not it. They also have a unique organ that allows them to detect individual scents in three dimensions.” He shut his eyes. “Through smell alone, I can pinpoint the exact locations of you, the soap bar, the toilet and even Dorothy’s bath toys!”

“Ohhh, I see what you’re trying to do. You’re trying to get on my nerves with another of your lectures, aren’t you?” Dante crossed his arms, resistant to the end. “Well nice try, bro, but it ain’t gonna work.”

Dylan chuckled, clearly undeterred by his brother’s obstination. “Our noses are so powerful, they make bad smells even worse. And good smells, even better.” He stressed that last sentence.

“Tch, I knew that already.”

“I’m sure you did.” Dylan continued nonchalantly. “That’s why you’re so keen on smelling your own crotch, aren’t you?”

Dante flinched. “What?”

“Did you really think you were invisible sitting in the dark, Dante?” His brother teased, unnerving the younger dog with his approach. “I’ve seen what you do with that hyperactive nose of yours. And you seem quite fond of sniffing between your legs, little brother.”

“T-that’s not true!” Dante fussily denied.

“Hey, come now, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” The older brother casually stated. “Sexual organs are known for having interesting scents. They’re natural attractors. Although…” His tone became insidious. “Some people have a particular affinity for arousing smells. You see, to them, it’s a full-on kink.” Dylan turned to face his anxious brother. “Are you one of those people, Dante? Is that why you get so hard from smelling yourself, hmm?”

“Sh-shut up!” Dante looked away, avoiding Dylan’s soul piercing glare.

The bathroom went silent for a moment. What other sorts of mental torture had Dylan prepared for him, Dante wondered. He could think of a hundred, and one, different ways his older brother could try to break his spirit.

None of them, however, included seeing him sniffing his crotch. Like he was doing that exact moment.

“DUDE!”

“Hmm, you know.” Dylan sniffed, his nose merely an inch away from his younger brother’s sheath and testicles. “This is actually quite nice.” He took a deep breath, seemingly enjoying the scent to its entirety. “Ahh, no wonder you enjoy it so much now.”

Dante shivered and shut his eyes, trying to take his mind off his situation. “I’m not enjoying this. I’m not enjoying this.” He repeated to himself.

“Really? Cause your dick’s telling me otherwise, bro.”

Dante opened his eyes. True enough, his rising erection exposed his reluctant arousal.

“I see.” Dylan sniffed the exposed member. “So not only you like to smell it, but also like it being smelled by someone else.”

Dante had ran out of excuses. All he could do was watch his brother have him at his mercy.

“Oh hey, I just had a thought.” Dylan pressed his paw on his brother’s chest, gently pushing him against the floor until he had him pinned down. “Let’s make this scent even better, shall we?”

Dylan whipped out his concealed dick, already at full mast, and frotted it against Dante’s. The older brother wrapped his left paw against both members, stroking them both and soaking them in a mix of their precum.

Dante’s nose began to pick the scent. A mix between his brother’s and his own. “Oh dog…”

Dylan gave a few more strokes before switching. His right paw now doing the stroking, he extended his left one towards his brother, fully drenched in the two’s fluids and impregnated with their smell.

“Here you go, brother. Knock yourself out.”

This was Dante’s last chance. He couldn’t let his brother have his victory. In a last ditched effort, he held his breath. He would not let any of that powerful smell get through his nostrils. He just had to hold his breath.

Hold, hold, hold…

“Hmm. Oh well.” Dylan muttered in disappointment as he retracted his hand. “Maybe I was wrong. You’re not as into it as I-“

“GIVE ME THAT!”

Dante grabbed Dylan’s paw and forced it against his muzzle, smothering it against his euphoric nose. He took in as many whiffs of the aroma, eliciting each a time a deep, elated moan.

As Dylan kept stroking their members, he couldn’t help but smile as his brother havd the time of his life. It was rather cute, he admitted, seeing him so happy for once. As he and his brother neared so close to their climax, he enjoyed the sight of Dante’s glee one last time.

Dylan gasped between his teeth, hearing his brother cry in bliss, paw against his nose, as the two climaxed simultaneously.

Dylan stepped back and took a moment to catch his breath, leaving the now cum-drenched drenched Dante to bask in the smell of their mixed seed.

“Heh, that was so much fun.” Dylan huffed. “You know, little brother…I can’t be upset at you anymore.”

Dante managed to sit back up, still feeling the remnants of his euphoria, and watch his brother walk to the bathroom’s door and unlock it, before opening.

“There. You’re free to go. Go be yourself all you like.” Dylan said to him with a bright, warm smile.

Dante got on his feet, now relieved to have earned his freedom, and headed to join his brother at the hallway.

He stopped dead on his tracks when he felt a drop of thick, warm fluid dripping down his brow.

Dante took a look at himself. Nose, chest, stomach, even his arms. Wherever he looked at his body, he was covered in a mix of his brother's, and his own, warm and sticky semen.

Stunned, Dante saw his brother at the door frame, staring back at him as he bit his lips, holding back his snickering.

“…DUDE!”

Dylan dropped to the floor in laughter, rolling to his sides as tears of pure amusement jumped off his eyelids.

Feeling an unparalleled shame, Dante had no one to blame but himself. He had challenged Dylan and paid the price for thinking he had any chance at winning.

“See you downstairs, brother. And don’t forget behind the ears.” Dylan chanted as he got himself back up and walked out the room.

To rinse away his black fur? Or to walk around the house covered in canine spunk? It was obvious which of the two evils was the lesser.

Out of real options, Dante climbed up the bath tub and turned on the faucet, ready to accept his final punishment.

“Oh, and by the way.” His older brother peeked out from behind the door. “Men’s shampoo is out, so you’ll have to use Triple D’s.” He snickered. “You know, the strawberry one.”

With his brother gone again, he found solace in knowing no one was watching as the water washed away not only the semen, but also the black dye off his fur, revealing his natural, white-with-black-spots coloration. He looked no different than any of his siblings now.

He reached out for the last remaining bottle of shampoo. A neon bright pink bottle. Popping it open, he gagged as his powerful nose whiffed the nauseating, concentrated scent of artificial fruit.

“Nose.” He growled. “I hate you.”


End file.
